Left in the rain
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: Anaru tell's Jintan that she loves him and he leaves her in the rain


**Disclaimer: I do not own AnoHana in any shape or form **

I needed to speak to him, I needed to speak to Jintan and I needed to apologise; I needed to apologise after doubting him about Menma and telling him the truth. I'm going to tell him at school tomorrow I need to tell him how much I loved him even if he rejects me because it had been 10 months after Menma died and went to heaven, then it would be ok because I needed to tell him so I could get this off my chest.

"Naruko, did you hear what I just said?" my friend Haruna asked me; she looked at me with a worried expression on her face. She and Aki have become closer friends since the karaoke incident, and Jintan stood up for me after someone spread rumours about me. They were concerned for me and they apologized to me, then we talked about our insecurities, like how Aki was scared about losing her virginity and how Haruna is scared about being alone, and for me; it was Jintan

"Yeah, umm; Naruko, are you okay? You're daydreaming again" Aki said with a concerned glance

"Yeah- I mean no… Actually I don't know" I said putting my head down and out of the corner of my eye I see them look at each other before returning their glance to me.  
"What's on your mind, Naruko?" They asked and I returned my glance towards them, I trusted them but I wasn't sure whether or not to tell them… Though I needed to tell someone and since I trusted them as much as they trusted me, I told them

"I'm thinking…. I'm thinking about my feelings… I want to tell Yadomi about my feelings but I don't know if-…" I trailed off, not even getting to finish my sentence.

"You should defiantly tell him your feelings, Naruko. If you don't you may never get another chance like this!" She said and I looked toward Haruma before we both broke into a fit of giggles until those giggles became fits of laughter  
"What's so funny?" She asked with a confused grin, "You sound like one of those people in a sappy movie" I replied with a smile before checking the time, it was 10:00pm, it was time for me to head home  
"Guys, I need to go home or my mum will have a fit" I said with a smile, they hugged me before I left; we exchanged goodbyes before I headed back

_**~The next morning**_

I woke up feeling refreshed, why? Because today was the day I was telling Jintan my feelings. I stretched my arms before getting up and getting a shower. I quickly got dressed afterwards and then I had breakfast and headed out for school.  
~

When I reached the school, I waited outside for Jintan; right next to the school gate. There were a lot of people who passed me but none of them were Jintan. I sighted and gave up hope for now, I walked to the school building and was about to enter until I heard him.

"Naruko?" I heard him ask. We only call each other by our actual names when we're at school because we're surrounded by a lot of people. But when we're alone we only call each other our own chosen nicknames

"What are you waiting outside for?" He asked and I finally gained the courage to look him straight in the eyes

"Yadomi I really …. I really need to tell you something that's important" Ah, once again I never got to finish the sentence; the annoying bell just _had_ to go off at that very moment.

We exchanged goodbyes before running to our separate classes

School seemed to drag on forever, but when the end of the day I would tell him my feelings. Just when the bell rang and everyone began packing up their things, I grabbed Jintan's hand and dragged him out the door, through the hallway, out the doors, and into a corner in between the buildings.

"Jintan… I'm sorry" I said and he looked extremely confused  
"What are you sorry for?" He asked with a confused hitch to his voice.

"When you called Menma ugly I was happy but I doubted you about you being able to see Menma, I'm sorry for that." I said with my eyes finally leaving his.  
"Anura; I forgave you ages ago" He said with a sigh before he turned away from me, slung his bag over his shoulder before walking over, I stayed where I was for a while.

"Sorry for telling you about, when you called Menma ugly I was happy and I doubted you about you being able to see Menma."

"Anura, I forgave you ages ago." He said and then he started walking home

"_You should defiantly tell him your feelings because if you don't might never get a chance again."_

"_You should defiantly tell him your feelings because if you don't might never get a chance again."_

"_You should defiantly tell him your feelings because if you don't might never get a chance again."_

I heard Aki's wise words run through my head over and over again, like a broken record.  
With a deep breath, I called his name, "Jintan wait" He stops and tilts his head towards me, giving me a side glance as he waits for me to speak. Again, I take a deep breath and close my eyes tightly  
" Jintan… I love you… I've loved you since we were children" I say boldly, my eyes still shut and I felt something wet on my face; it was cold and wet. I tilted my head up and opened my eyes; the sky was full of dark rain clouds with water pouring out of them. I looked back to where the place Jintan was once standing but no one was there. He left me. He left me by myself in the pouring rain.

This time I felt something warm and wet on my face; my tears. They were mixing with the rain that was falling from those dark clouds.  
I can't believe he just left me like that  
_

_**A.N**_

_**Don't worry there's going to be a sequel where Anura confronts Jintan **_


End file.
